Apelpisia
by Molahsurey
Summary: Pretty much written in the style of an episode. WINCEST


Απελπισία

(Despair – The complete loss or absence of hope.)

Sam and Dean had just finished a hunt and already they were searching for their next one. Currently they were staying at a motel they happened to come across after crossing over to Nevada. The motel was a shabby one and wasn't there to impress therefore once the two walked through the door a smirk instantly spread across Dean's face and a sarcastic, 'Well isn't this nice?' left his lips; either he didn't notice the manager standing at the counter or he didn't care, most likely the latter. Sam, once again upon other times, had been agitated by his brother's rudeness and shook his head; he then proceeded to apologize to the manager. 'Excuse us but we would like a room if one is available, we only need it for a night,' was his smooth way of saying, sorry, I have an asshole for a sibling; he ended with a smile. The manager smiled kindly back and turning to Dean she even smiled at him, he gave her a wide grin in return. She ended up saying that there did just happen to be an empty room and that they were more than welcome to have it. Sam thanked her and Dean nodded in his I-know-I'm-sexy way and the two walked towards the staircase. Sam, for some reason, glanced back for a second just in time to see the lady flip Dean off and snickered, Dean asked what he was laughing for and all he got was an unconvincing 'Nothing'.

At present Sam was sitting at the motel room's desk with his laptop, Dean had left him to the job searching claiming he desperately needed a shower; though Dean was a butch, take no shit from anyone or anything kind of guy he had to keep his looks up for the ladies with constant primping. So there Sam sat, staring at the computer screen with the sound of running water as background noise; he was tired but he knew Dean would be expecting to hear about his findings when he got out, so he set to it. In order to find out about any supernatural goings on in an area you had to look online, search for things such as, ghost sightings, strange happenings, or freak accidents in accordance to what state you were in; eventually you would come up with interesting articles, unusual news reports, eye-catching blogs, and intriguing webpages, sometimes it got overwhelming. Doing just that Sam stumbled upon a story that seemed rather promising.

Just then Dean stepped through the bathroom door, steam pouring from it's now open confinement, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another. Sam breathed in sharply, the air getting caught in his throat and causing him to choke a bit, as the door opened, partially because Dean rushing out like that startled him and partially because he didn't expect him to be half naked. "What 'cha got Sammy?" Dean asked not even looking at Sam, his eyes probably being put to better use by searching for some clean clothes.

Sam tried to reply at once, he really did, but he was far too mesmerized by his brother's body, he didn't understand why; it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before, in fact he had, many, many times, but every time he saw Dean's perfectly toned stomach he just couldn't look away, it was awful. He didn't know he had been staring too long until Dean shot a confused look at him clearly asking, well, are you going to tell me or what? Sam shifted in his chair, pulling himself rapidly out of his trance, hoping Dean hadn't noticed exactly why he hadn't answered yet, but by then he was already disoriented. "Oh," he started out lamely and decided he needed an excuse, "Um, sorry, I'm just…tired." He returned his attention to the computer screen in order to skim the content again and recover.

"Well, you'll get your rest." Dean stated, also sounding a bit worn out. Sam knew of course that what his brother meant was he'd get some rest once he told Dean about what he came across.

"Y-yeah, uh…it says here that in the last couple of weeks there has been a massive amount of suicides by business owners that have actually been doing quite well. It says that there was no real good reason for them to be as depressed as they were right before they offed themselves; just out of the blue they started to show signs of hopelessness. I really think this is our kind of case." Sam began to read a bit more in case he missed something important.

Dean grunted in acknowledgment as he ruffled through his duffel bag, "Sounds like it's worth investigating."

"Uhuh…and listen to this, it states that all of the businesses are sponsored by the same man but no one as even seen the guy, and if they had they were always unable to describe him, no one even knows his name. There are hints from his previous whereabouts leading to Las Vegas though, which I think you'd be interested in hearing."

Dean's head snapped up at this, "Ooh! Las Vegas! We just might have some fun with this case after all."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Heh, sure Dean, nothing says fun like gambling away money we can't afford to lose and wasting time with women we'll never see again."

By now Dean had finished unpacking what he needed and started to return to the bathroom. "Aw, you just don't know how to enjoy the thrilling experience of it all," he called over his shoulder.

Sam couldn't deny himself the fact that he enjoyed the view of a nicely muscled back that Dean left him just before he shut the door behind himself. The younger brother sighed at the other's comment. It was true he supposed but he couldn't help it, he was no pleasure seeker, he took what came to him. Since he was done with his laptop he shut it down, closed it, and put it back in its case.

In the time it took him to do that Dean had already gotten dressed and walked back into the room, "I don't know about you but I'm ready to hit the hay."

"Believe me, I am too." They hadn't had a good night's sleep in four days. Sam made sure that Dean was all settled under his bed covers and that his eyes were shut before he decided it was fine to change from his jeans to his sweatpants, it wouldn't have been a big deal if Dean saw but Sam was slightly self-conscious.

Dean was very aware of the sound of Sam's belt jingling and his fly being unzipped, he knew that at that moment Sam was slipping his pants over his fit ass and down his lean legs. He had seen Sam in just his boxers on a few occasions and honestly he just couldn't get enough of the sight; but he didn't dare take a peak this time, as much as he wanted to. Sam, now in the appropriate attire for bed, got under his own covers and, after taking one more glance at his brother, shut his own eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Sam backed away as Dean moved closer to him. Sam's face was scrunched up in anguish and uncertainty was written all over him. Dean spoke pleadingly to Sam, tears streaming down both of their faces; all Sam did in response was shake his head and draw a knife to his torso. _


End file.
